


Hear My Heart Through My Words

by Aethelia



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Based on Junhwe's poems!, M/M, a lot of fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-05 11:06:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18364760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aethelia/pseuds/Aethelia
Summary: He finds the stars reflected in Donghyuk’s eyes and the galaxies hidden within. He finds the ocean roar in his heart when Donghyuk touches him and his peace when Donghyuk takes care of him. He finds his world, in the very form of Kim Donghyuk.-Scenes inspired by Junhwe's poems.





	1. Open Sea

**Author's Note:**

> Translations taken from: https://twitter.com/kookoojune/status/920145744186695685?lang=en

_The sea is beautiful_

_When I'm left alone in the open sea,_

_it is beautiful from any angle_

_because I'm surrounded by the ocean._

_You are my open sea,_

_because you're beautiful from any angle._

_-Koo Junhwe_

 

Junhwe stands on the shore, water lapping at his shins, his feet deep into the golden sand, eyes fixated on the white flickering moon dancing on the ocean waves. He shuffles further in, so water pooled around his ankles, then his knees, until the sea licked his swimming shorts. He sighs and closes his eyes, the sound swallowed by the waves and the wind.

At midnight, the sky gleamed with twinkling stars, glowing around the swollen moon. He’s not a fan of the water, but in the serendipity of the night, Junhwe loves it. He waddles further in and crouches to submerge his body under the warm blanket of the sea. In these moments, he loves the water. Loves the sea.

He glances down at the blackness, at the bit of reflection of his own face staring back, and he swipes through the image with his hands. He disturbs the peace with a splash, kicking back so he floats on his back, even though his legs kick leisurely under the surface. Even this way, with his eyes lured by the stars and his being floating in the water, he loves the open ocean.

This stillness, an emptiness, just one being being moved in place by the waves, up and down, up and down. He could drift off like this, drift away. Junhwe turns his face sideways and looks at the horizon of the ocean. He turns the other way where the distant lights from the resort glimmer in the near water. Finally, he faces the vast night sky.

The sea is really beautiful from any angle, Junhwe thinks, and a sense of content washes over him.

“Junhwe!” A voice shouts from faraway, from the safe land. Junhwe sticks his hand up in the air in response, flinching when droplets splatter across his face. He’d recognize that person anywhere, follow the voice anywhere. Donghyuk, only the love of his life, stands where he’d stood before, looking out to him. Only his lover doesn’t succumb to the invitations of the flirtatious ocean, but stands his ground with his hands to his hips. It’s a shame, Junhwe things, that Donghyuk has a shirt and pajama shorts on, because that means Donghyuk won’t get into the water with him.

“Ju-ne,” Donghyuk shouts, “it’s midnight! What are you doing?” Junhwe moves fluidly in water so he can sit up afloat.

Being inspired, he wants to answer. Enjoying the ocean. He inches closer to shore until his feet makes contact with the ocean ground again, and then pushes himself up, like Poseidon rising out of his kingdom. Donghyuk, his all-knowing lover, is prepared and has a towel in his hands, which he stretches open, welcoming Junhwe into his arms.

If Donghyuk minds that Junhwe’s a head taller and is definitely transferring some of the wetness onto his shirt, he doesn’t make it known. Instead, he wipes Junhwe down thoroughly, drying his broad shoulders and his stomach, patting his swimming shorts, leaning down to his legs before bringing the towel up to Junhwe’s hair.

“What are you doing up?” Junhwe whispers, harms locking around Donghyuk’s waist.

“Looking for you,’ Donghyuk answers, eyes focused on his task of getting as much moisture out of Junhwe’s hair as possible.

What a beauty, Junhwe muses as he looks down at Donghyuk, with his fluffed hair and sleepy eyes, and pouty lips pursed in concentration. Donghyuk’s embrace provides him with the same warmth as when he was submerged in the water. He feels the comfort and the love.

Donghyuk looks up, and their faces are merely inches apart. “I got lonely,” his boyfriend whispers, hands pausing in their mission before slowly moving down to cup Junhwe’s face. “You weren’t there when I woke up.”

Junhwe lightly bumps his forehead against Donghyuk’s. “I wanted to enjoy the ocean at this moment; it was pretty magical.”

His boyfriend giggles and moves his hands down so they wind up around Junhwe’s neck. “Did you find what you were searching for?”

_Yes._ He finds the stars reflected in Donghyuk’s eyes and the galaxies hidden within. He finds the ocean roar in his heart when Donghyuk touches him and his peace when Donghyuk takes care of him. He finds his world, in the very form of Kim Donghyuk.


	2. Candle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kim Donghyuk was Junhwe's candle; he wanted to hide the precious flame away in his hands, keep the warmth to himself, but at the same time, he knew his tiny flame could create forest fires, and he knew because there was one raging in his heart that very moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation taken from https://twitter.com/k8indaeyo/status/962191035840409600

Your _figure that fills inside my eyes,_

is _not blindingly beautiful_

_Because it has a gentle beauty l_

_ike a candle that is gracefully shining_

_In a room which darkness plays around in._

_-Koo Junhwe_

  

Lately, Junhwe writes his poems in bed. He looks down at Donghyuk sleeping in his arms, curled up against his chest, and he looks out the window, at the full moon and the stars that glimmer despite the noisy streetlights of Seoul, and he writes. He uses his fingers to trace out the features of Donghyuk’s face, brushes his long eyelashes and trails down the bridge of his nose, thumbs his cheekbones and exhales against his lips. 

Their room is dark, lights all off, but the moonlight shines in from the window, the moon’s glow reflecting from Donghyuk’s dewy skin, and Junhwe falls in love a little more each time he looks down.

Donghyuk is the most gorgeous person in his eyes – but realistically, he knows Donghyuk is not the most beautiful person in the world’s eye. It doesn’t matter; he knows his opinion is the only one that matters. He knows he’d do anything for this man, because Donghyuk is his world, his light, and he holds his heart right in his hands.

It doesn’t matter. Junhwe closes his eyes and let the music wash over him, the guitar strumming of Coldplay soothing his soul, and he opens them again so he can look at his muse. Donghyuk shifts in his sleep and rubs his nose against Junhwe’s chest, and Junhwe can’t help but giggle, because everything Donghyuk does amuses him, fascinates him, and he wouldn’t mind spending the rest of his life just looking at Donghyuk like this. 

Junhwe brings his pen down to the paper and ponders for the right words to start the new poem off. How can he verbalize the significance of Donghyuk to him?

This bright, shining ball of fluff – like a passionate fire? So warm and so giving, so energized in his passions and so hot with his seductions. No, that wasn’t quite right. Fire couldn’t be tamed. Fire couldn’t soothe without being dangerous, and despite what he’d said before about Donghyuk being dangerously disarming, he knows his heart is the safest with Donghyuk, who treasures him and loves him enduringly.

No, Donghyuk is like a candle. Still brings light and provides warmth, but doesn’t go out of control. He can have candles in his room accompanying his sleep, and they won’t burn his eyes or create disastrous smoke. Candles aren’t obnoxious, and they shine quietly, but brightly. They take away the darkness, their flames lapping away at the hole in Junhwe’s heart.

When Junhwe finishes his last word, he drops his notebook onto the floor, pen tucked inside. He then turns back to look at his lover, a soft grin on his face.

He draws circles on Donghyuk’s rising chest; wonders if Donghyuk would ever let him draw on his skin someday. He’d love to write his words onto Donghyuk’s body, breathe them into life, and have their essence in Donghyuk forever and ever. Maybe he could write his numerous poems and draw accompanying photos; maybe he could write his most inner thoughts onto the lower back of Donghyuk’s body so only he will ever see it, know it, read it.

His muse rests in his embrace, unknowing of how he’s ignited the fire raging in Junhwe’s heart, because that’s what candles can do, right? Start the biggest fires – and they’re the perfect example of that. It’s cliché, Junhwe thinks, but he thinks the whole world shines for Donghyuk. The stars, the moon, the galaxy – no one compares to this perfection right here.

Junhwe shuffles down so his head is nestled perfectly on top of Donghyuk’s, and he presses a kiss to his lover’s head.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slightly rushed, but just wanted to get this out so I could get my brain thinking again.


End file.
